Forest Love
by egg10rru
Summary: While on a class camping trip, a cold night forces Tory and Colin into a happily compromising situation where they proceed to confess their feelings. Twoshot, rated M for graphic lemon in both chapters.
1. Chapter 1

…Just found out something odd that I'd like to share…apparently due to the genetic recombination required to make them, all tortoiseshell cats are female…so I guess Colin owns the only "male tortoiseshell cat" in the world - if you don't know what I'm talking about crawl out from under your rock and see my story Calicos n Cream xD

This was co-written with Chikorita-Trainer1; she wrote the fluffy beginning/plot because I can't do either of those things, and I wrote the smut because, well...I can write smut! xD I take full responsibility for Colin's moral issues though, it just had to be addressed at some point. Sorries!

Disclaimer: neither Chikorita-Trainer1 nor I own O*B, it belongs to Jen Lee Quick. Incidentally, Jen's dA account is http://wulfmune. deviantart. com Just remove those two spaces and go visit her!

xDDDDDDDDDDDDD I'm STILL laughing my ass off at my own writing. That's sad. Or is it good…? Tory Inner-Monologue Priceless Moment #1 is somewhere in this story. Let me know when you find it. I'm sure you will. Trust me.

~*~*~*~

School had never been terribly interesting for Tory Blake. He was too smart for his own good, and even more curious. The only reason he even bothered to get up and go to school every morning was to see Colin.

Colin and Tory were sort of friends, though they hardly ever hung out. Mainly because, aside from school, Colin was pretty much forbidden to leave the house. And no one knew why that was. This mystery made Colin all the more enticing to Tory.

However, one day at school, an opportunity arose for them to get much better acquainted.

"I have here," said their Physics teacher, "permission slips for our annual Junior Class Trip. This year we'll be going on a weekend camping trip at Connetquot State Park."

'_A camping trip?'_ Thought Tory.

"I will need your parent or guardian's signature, along with a check for twenty-five dollars. We'll be taking a tour bus to the woods. We'll stay there from Friday evening until Sunday morning," the teacher said as she passed out the permission slips.

That evening, Colin asked Dr. Garrets to sign the form.

"Hmm. I don't know, Colin," he said grumpily. "I don't like the idea of you being so far away for so long."

"Two days is hardly a long time, Doctor," said Colin. "Besides, won't it look suspicious if I don't go?"

"Suspicious how?"

"Well," said Colin, not having expected to be asked that. "I already miss so much school; people are bound to start asking why."

"Point taken," said the doctor. "Speaking of which, it may be time for me to donate another couple thousand dollars to St. Peters."

'_Buying my way out of being expelled,'_ thought Colin.

After about half an hour of talking on the phone, Dr. Garrets negotiated the principal into a deal; if Colin were allowed to go on this trip, it would make up for all his absences without Dr. Garrets having to donate a ton of money. Apparently "school spirit" weighed a lot in the principal's book. But that still wasn't good enough for the doctor.

"So can I go?" asked Colin.

"I don't know," the doctor said again. "I'm not entirely sure it's safe for you to be all alone out in the wilderness. What if you have another relapse?"

"Well, for one thing, I won't be alone. My friends will be there, as well as a few adult chaperones."

Dr. Garrets frowned. He knew he couldn't control his ward, but Colin wasn't actually supposed to have friends. After thinking about it for a few more seconds, the doctor finally relented.

"Very well, Colin. You may go."

"Thanks," said Colin. He was actually more excited than his voice would have led one to believe.

Tory had had no trouble at all convincing his mom to let him go. She was just thrilled that Tory was expressing an interest in socializing with his schoolmates.

A few weeks later, on Friday at about six o'clock pm, the students of the junior class of St. Peters all boarded the bus for their weekend in the woods.

Amy and Mira were already sitting together, leaving Mandy without a seat-buddy. She squealed when she saw Tory.

"TORY!!!" she cried. "Sit with me! Right here! Right here! Please?"

"Uh..." Tory began. He really didn't want to have to put up with her shrieking and giggling for the next hour. He looked over to the very back of the bus and saw Colin sitting by himself. "No thanks, Mandy." And he walked down the aisle to where Colin was sitting and asked, "is this seat taken?"

"No," said Colin. Tory jammed his bag of stuff under the seat and sat down next to the raven.

"Thanks," he said. "If it weren't for you, I'd be stuck sitting with Mandy."

"Well then, you owe me big," Colin said, just to make conversation. Tory chuckled awkwardly, but when he noticed Colin smirking at him, he couldn't help but wonder what the black-haired boy had meant by that.

The bus ride was indeed long and weary, not to mention noisy due to all the teenagers chattering like pubescent chipmunks. Fortunately, Tory had his own little dream world to go off into, and Colin had an iPod to listen to. But even daydreaming and listening to music can get tiresome if you do them long enough, and eventually, as the sun began to set, Colin dozed off.

Tory looked over at his companion and out the window at the beautiful sunset. What was it about sunsets that people found to be so...romantic? He couldn't help but take notice of how the orange light from the sunset shone against Colin's pale face, making him look ruddier. Healthier. Hotter.

The bus drove over a pothole and bumped, causing Colin to unintentionally bounce in his seat. Suddenly, he was leaning the other way. His head started to slump over ever so slowly, until his chin was just about brushing Tory's shoulder.

Tory's heart started beating like crazy. He quickly looked up to make sure no one else was looking. Upon confirming that nobody was (everyone was either looking out the window, fiddling with their cell phones or playing DS), he slowly leaned down and laid his cheek on Colin's head.

'_This is perfect,'_ he thought, softly breathing in the scent of Colin's hair. _'What is it that makes me feel at peace? He's so mysterious it drives me nuts, and sometimes he's so delicate I just want to...'_

BAM! The bus hit another pothole. This time, it was enough to wake Colin up.

"What the hell was that?!" he yelled.

"Yeah, that was a big one," said Tory. "Are you OK?"

"Did I fall asleep?" asked Colin.

"Yeah. Sorry you had to wake up like that."

"It's cool," Colin said with a yawn. "I suppose I should save some of my sleepiness for tonight, so I don't stay up all night."

"Yeah, that'd suck..." muttered Tory. The two boys remained silent for the rest of the trip.

Finally, after it had become more or less dark out, they arrived at the campground. The teachers and chaperones ushered them out of the bus single-file, and split them into groups of two; boys with boys and girls with girls, so as to avoid any "romantic" happenings. Or so they thought.

"Each group will be given a tent, and you can set it up...anywhere on this campground," said the teacher. "There are signs in case you get lost, and you've each been given a map, so feel free to roam around and explore. Just be careful and don't get into any trouble."

Sweet, thought Tory. "So, Colin, uh, what do you say we pitch this thing?" _'OK, that didn't sound sexual at all...damn it, Tory! Think before you speak!'_

"OK. Where should we put it?" asked Colin.

"Well, definitely far away from everyone. They're going to be partying all night."

"Yeah, you're probably right." So the two boys set off to pitch their tent.

~~~Half an hour later...~~~

"Did you ever cry during Bambi?" asked Tory.

"I don't know. I haven't seen it in forever," said Colin.

"I never did. I just didn't find it all that sad. I mean, people die, it's not that unusual."

"I don't think that was the point," said Colin. "You're supposed to feel bad for him because he was so young, and without his mother he was helpless."

"You don't seem helpless," said Tory. _'Oh, crap. Did I just hurt his feelings?'_ Colin looked over his shoulder at Tory and smiled softly.

"No. I have people who care," he said. Tory knew that Colin had Dr. Garrets; that was one person. But he had used the plural.

'_Could he have meant me?'_

"This looks like a pretty decent spot," said Colin, standing in the middle of a clearing. "Shall we?"

"Let's do it," said Tory. He meant setting up the tent, of course.

It took a few failed attempts and much swearing, but within the hour the boys had successfully pitched their tent. They unrolled their sleeping bags inside and sat down.

"Well," said Tory. "Now what?" Colin just shrugged and made a humming sound that sounded like 'I don't know.' "I guess if this is a camping trip, we should build a campfire."

"Did you bring matches?"

"As a matter of fact, I did," said Tory. So they gathered some kindling and lit a match. Unfortunately, the wind blew it out before Tory could light the wood. "Damn it," he muttered. He lit another one, but it flickered out quickly again. "Son of a bitch!"

"Here, I'll block the wind," said Colin, holding out his hands in a little cup shape for Tory to strike the match in.

"OK," he said. He struck a match and this time it stayed lit. He gently laid it down amidst the kindling and it started to catch. "Finally!"

The fire lasted about an hour, and then the wind picked up.

"Shit, it's getting really windy," said Tory. He looked up and noticed that Colin was shivering visibly.

"Yeah. Let's get inside," he shuddered.

"OK. We should put this thing out, first," said Tory, scooping handfuls of dirt onto the flames until they went out. Then the two boys crawled into their tent and into their sleeping bags, turning on the battery-powered lantern for light. Tory was fine, but Colin kept shivering. Tory could hear his teeth chattering continually. After some time and Colin didn't seem to warm up at all, Tory asked, "Um, are you alright?"

"Fine," said Colin, though his voice shook when he said it. Tory looked over at Colin, seeing the sweat on his face, his eyes widening in realization. He knew that in this cold weather, one sleeping bag would not be enough to heat Colin up. Colin was doing it wrong. The boy had probably never slept outdoors in autumn before. He knew what he had to do.

"Colin, take off your clothes."

"…what!?!"

Tory could tell the raven thought he was bat-shit insane. "Your clothes are too close-fitting," he explained. "I was thinking about that earlier. It's basic in below-freezing survival. You should wear loose layers of clothing that's warm but not too warm. Your clothing is causing you to sweat, which actually chills you more, especially since you're wearing cotton pants and probably a cotton undershirt, which are really absorbent and then stick wet to your skin. Keeping dry is essential. You need to strip."

Colin shuddered in his sleeping bag, not making a move to follow orders. "I think I'll take my chances. I'll be too cold if I'm not wearing clothes."

"No," Tory stated firmly, crawling out of his own sleeping bag. It was larger than Colin's. He unzipped it, tucked one side underneath Colin's, and zipped his sleeping bag around the smaller one. "Strip," he said again. "We're sharing body heat."

Wrenching himself quickly out of his own clothes down to his boxers to show Colin he was serious, and thankfully hearing Colin obeying him inside the double-bags, he bundled his clothing up, grabbed the armful that Colin handed him, then quickly unzipped both sleeping bags partway and squeezed in, escaping from the chill air. He zipped the bags back up, then tugged Colin down with him so that their heads were below the hole of the bags. Reaching up for the armful of clothing on the tent floor, he arranged it in a pile in front of the hole to insulate, leaving enough space for an air hole. Suddenly he realized what he was arranging at the top of the pile.

"Colin, are these…" he questioned, blushing a little. Colin glanced up, then blushed too.

"You _**said**_ "strip,"" he defended self-consciously, his eyes not moving higher than Tory's chest. "Why weren't you more specific?"

Tory could tell Colin was very embarrassed, so to appease him he reached down and removed his own boxers, pushing them up through the hole. "Okay?"

Colin just blushed, still refusing to meet Tory's gaze, but his body language showed that the action relaxed him a little.

Tory smiled and wrapped his arms around the smaller body, pulling the lithe form close. He felt Colin's nipples, hard from the cold, rub against his lower ribs. Clutching the boy close, he buried his nose into the soft hair, inconspicuously breathing in like he had on the bus. He smiled into the sable strands as he felt Colin warming and relaxing against him, then started a little as he felt Colin's arms run up his chest, brushing a little longer than necessary against his nipples before they linked around his neck. _'It was probably just an accident, I'm over-thinking it,' _Tory thought, _'though how I ever got into this kind of ideal situation, I'll never know…NO! I can't daydream about Colin while I'm actually holding him, he'll feel it if I get hard…'_

Just thinking this made Tory's lower proximity start to react just slightly. Colin shifted a little in response. Tory froze, willing it away, or at least hoping that it wouldn't get any worse. As if to spite his efforts, Colin shifted a little more to get further underneath him, rubbing his chest against Tory's to create a little heat from friction. However, when there's someone on top of you it's impossible to move only your chest and not your whole body due to the amount of force put into shifting your prone figure underneath another, stiller one.

'_Shit shit SHIT,'_ Tory gasped in his head, his body reacting to Colin's crotch rubbing against his, and oddly enough he felt Colin reacting to him as well. Was Colin actually getting HARD? About to bring it up, he then thought it might be better not to. After all, he was much harder than Colin was. The whole "don't call someone out over the splinter in their eye without first dealing with the beam in your own" thing popped into his head.

…though Colin's penis certainly was not a splinter. More like a very pleasant plank. A little more slender than Tory's, like maybe a two-by-four against a four-by-four? But wait, that would make it an oblong shape, and it most certainly was not that. It was round and hot and felt so nice…like a two-by-two then? Did they even make that board size? But wait, his was more like two inches in diameter, so he was two-by-two and Colin was like 1.5-by-1.5…? …Why the **HELL** was he comparing their dicks to boards?

'_Get your ass back in gear!'_ He mentally scolded himself. _'You can't ask him why he's reacting like that, but…' _He recalled Colin's words and smirking on the bus. Could it be possible that Colin had feelings for him too?

Colin tensed up as he felt his body starting to react. "Sorry," he apologized, sounding a little mortified, thinking that his rubbing was the only thing causing the problem. "I'll keep still." Internally, he was pissed at himself. _'Why the hell are you doing this? You can't react to men, you __**are**__ a man!'_

"It's okay," Tory replied, going with it. "Friction keeps our bodies warmer; unfortunately I guess that applies to all parts of the body. But hey, I can ignore the fact that puberty's being a bitch for you if you return the favor, because I'd rather stay warm than stay modest."

Colin started and looked up at him with a little glare. "Tory, I have more self-control than that. I don't just randomly react to men."

Wordlessly Tory rubbed his erection against Colin's. The smaller teen gasped.

"I'm not gay!"

"I didn't say you were. I'm just saying that puberty's causing you to react to physical stimulus."

"And I said that I have more self-control than that. I don't react to men like this! I'm not gay!"

"…aren't you denying this a little too much, Colin? After all, I never accused you of being gay."

"Tory, I'm _**not**_ gay!" Colin denied again vehemently, upset and refusing to look at the taller teen.

"Then I'm at least a special exception," Tory insisted, "Colin look at me. You know it's true. Look at the way you've been acting. Look how you're _**re**_-acting down there." He pressed their hips together again, satisfactorily taking in Colin's moan.

…he felt wet on his neck.

"Colin, are you—" he tried to ask, but Colin viciously interrupted him.

"Shut up! _Shut __**up**__!_ I'm _**not**_ gay!"

"Okay, Colin…" Tory began.

"NO! _**SHUT UP!**_ I'M NOT GAY! I'M CHRISTIAN, I AM NOT GAY!!!" He sounded like he was growing a little hysterical, and more and more like he was trying to convince himself rather than Tory.

"Okay, you're not gay!" Tory half-yelled to make Colin listen. Vaguely in the back of his mind he was thankful they were so far away from the rest of the class. "_But admit I'm an exception!"_

"I don't know!"

"Colin, you _should_ know this!"

"How am I supposed to know?! I don't know!" He repeated vehemently, crying out of sheer frustration.

"How can you not have known this? You were flirting on the bus!"

"No I wasn't!" Colin pressed his face into Tory's neck for refuge. "…was I?" He sounded doubtful of himself. He didn't know anymore. He had never thought of anyone that way before. Not girls, and most certainly not guys. He _**wasn't**_ gay. It was just Tory. So then that meant…Tory _was_ an exception? He just lay there quietly, hiccupping and trying to catch his breath as tears ran freely down the sides of his face due to gravity. The water tickled his ears and soaked into his bangs.

Tory thought he knew how much pain Colin was going through, though he hadn't experienced it at nearly that level when he had figured out his feelings for Colin, because he was agnostic. He squeezed his beloved closer in comfort, but suddenly felt a stab of doubt himself. What if he had it all wrong and was just making Colin feel bad? What was he basing his assumptions on? Teenage hormones due to closer-than-close physical proximity, an ambiguous statement that might _possibly_ be taken as flirting if it wasn't just friendly banter, and an accompanying smirk that was either seductive or just teasing. In fact, that last one was more than likely the latter; he probably just thought it was alluring because he always thought Colin was sexy.

"I thought you were flirting…was it just me? Am I the only one here who really cares about the other?" He said slowly, his heart hurting.

Colin looked up at this. "Am I…an exception for _**you**_?" He asked in a whisper, hiccupping.

Tory didn't answer, instead asking another question. "Do you believe I'm evil? Am I going to Hell because I love you?"

Colin took in a sharp breath. "You…love me?!" He articulated, not quite able to believe that someone cared that much. After all, he hadn't solicited it. Hell, he'd be the first to admit that he was secretive and antisocial. Did Tory find that charming or something?…weird, if so.

Tory forced himself to keep his gaze locked with Colin's, though he was blushing furiously. "I know I do. Do you have any feelings for me? At all? It doesn't have to be love, not yet, but can you at least say you care about me as more than friends?" He refused to stop trying yet.

Colin looked down again. "I'm not really even good at defining the term "friend." You're the only person my own age I've ever really gotten close to. I guess…I _think_ I do. Care. Maybe love. I don't know…but I can't," he said suddenly, biting his lip. "I _can't_, Tory. I'm Christian. Being gay is _**wrong.**_"

Tory bit his own lip against sudden tears, resting his chin in Colin's soft hair. "If that's what you believe, then I think I'd **rather** go to Hell than give up whatever this is we've got." His tone was resentful and a little defiant.

Colin jerked his head back and looked up, shocked. "**Rather**?!"

"If that's the way you see it," Tory said in determination. "Love is love to me. I don't know what'll happen after I die, but if God gave me love for you I'm not going to reject it just because some book written by a bunch of old farts says it's wrong. I'd **rather** stick with what I know God gave me directly, and I don't believe He'll send me to Hell for being in love. If He does then He's just fucked up."

"_Tory!!!_" Colin said unhappily.

"Do you think you might possibly be able to love me?" Tory asked, ignoring him, then took his assumption further. "Do you really think that God hates us for loving each other?"

"I don't…I don't know. _You're_ the one with all the answers, you're the one who's smart…tell me," he begged. "I don't know. You have to tell me."

"I can't tell you what to believe," Tory said softly. "But I'll tell you what I think. I think I love you because God wants me to love you. And I think that, while the Bible was written to teach about God, it's not wholly accurate. It wasn't written by God, it was written by men. And remember, it started out orally, not written. Things had to be put into terms that the wholly uneducated people could understand, for one thing. Like, the creation of the earth.

"Geologically, we can prove that the earth and all the flora and fauna on it were not created in six days. Human beings were not present from the start either, and we didn't all descend from just one man and one woman or we'd all be retarded from the inbreeding. Also, DNA testing and a progression of "missing link" skeletons have proven that we are indeed evolved from chimpanzees. Now, can you explain to an uneducated person that they are descended from a monkey and expect them to believe in God? No. Would they even understand the concept of evolution? Probably not.

"But just because God didn't create the earth in six days doesn't mean he didn't create the earth. Just because humans are evolved and not a perfect initial product doesn't mean God didn't decide to evolve us into sentient beings. Also, scientists have tried to create the spark of life from the basic building blocks present in the first reproducing bacteria, and haven't succeeded. God created Life; it would be impossible without divine input. Would a human uneducated in the sciences understand this? Not on your life. It's easier to just say that "God said" and *poof* it just happened.

"And no man can write unbiasedly either; I'm positive every writer of the Bible injected their own subconscious into their work. Remember, men also have the drive of human nature in them, and it tells them to proliferate the species. They wrote women into the Bible as either obedient, submissive wives or God-smited whores, no middle ground. The message here is: if women gained any kind of power and decided that they didn't want to go through the pain of childbirth, what would happen to the species? Conversely, if men decided to become homosexual and thus eliminate themselves from the gene pool, there wouldn't be any heirs, and the species would suffer from this also. So, obviously, if the people are raised to believe that it's sinful and immoral to disobey your husband or be homosexual, then hey presto, problem solved. The writers of the Bible may have been influenced by God, but it's called artistic license."

Colin stared at him. "…you think so?"

"…Colin. The Bible says in one part that parents should stone their disobedient children to death. The Bible teaches _lessons _in a symbolic and exaggerated manner in order to get the point across. I doubt parents even back then ever _actually_ stoned their kids. More applicable to us, another part of the Bible tells of how Lot saved two angels from gang rape by giving the evil men of the town his _**own daughters**_ who were both betrothed and let them have an orgy, as if that was supposed to be some kind of noble and "moral" alternative. The Bible, or at least the Old Testament, isn't supposed to be taken literally, and I hate to sound mean but you shouldn't let them spoon-feed you. You should seriously sit down and have a nice chat with God inside your heart and decide what it is He really wants to you believe."

"…" Colin broke Tory's gaze and slowly tipped his head back down to rest his cheek against Tory's warm neck. He liked the spot, he realized, the warmth and the heartbeat were so soothing to him. Sighing, without thought he pressed a butterfly kiss to the pulse point, feeling Tory jump a little above him. The heart rate increased, and he gave a soft smile. "Okay." Closing his eyes, he felt around inside his heart.

Apparently God was busy on the other side of the planet because no booming voice answered his question, but instead he found a swell of emotion. _'How does he make you feel?' _His heart seemed to whisper. Digging the stack labeled "Tory" out of the depths, he sorted through, feeling them one by one. Confusion. Happiness. Peace. Care. Worry. Comfort. Warmth. Relief. Lust. Relaxation. Lightness. When he tentatively felt them all at once they overflowed.

'_Love is love, and love is good. Love is never wrong. Love comes from the spirit, not the body. He makes you feel good inside your spirit. This is love.'_

'_But…he makes my body feel good too,' _Colin admitted to his heart.

_What felt like a laugh. 'This is allowed. Love starts in the spirit, but from here it spreads to encompass your mind and body as well. Love is consuming, like the fire of the Holy Spirit. Love creates passion. Passion created by love is a cleansing flame, and so should never be without love. Be at peace with your feelings, in the way that he makes you feel at peace. You have always known that you love him. Accept it now.'_

'_I…yes. I do.'_ Colin didn't lift his face from Tory's neck, so relaxed was he in his emotions. "I love you, Tory," he whispered. Faintly, he felt a tear still leaking down his face as he took in Tory's swift gasp and accelerated heartbeat. Tory pulled away to look at him, smiling joyously. "You're sure? It's okay?"

Colin smiled softly back. "Yes." Then he slowly closed his eyes as Tory leaned in to kiss him gently on the mouth.

"Mmm…" Moaning a little at the feeling, Colin parted his lips in silent invitation, which Tory tentatively took, pressing his tongue inside and moving it slowly around, as if memorizing the layout of Colin's mouth. Colin's tongue moved with his, and a sensual dance ensued, their slippery appendages intertwining. It was a long, tender and languorous kiss. Colin started to suck gently on Tory's tongue, making them both moan at the erotic act, but had to stop as they broke off for air.

"…Wow," Tory panted, and Colin nodded, smiling. He shifted to rub his temple against Tory's thumping pulse, and Tory pulled back at the wet feeling, leaning down to lick at the other tear streak, along the crease under Colin's squeezed-shut eye as the boy giggled, then leaned further down to lick seductively along the shell of Colin's ear. The raven shuddered, his cock twitching.

"Stop crying. You'll get dehydrated and that's just as bad in cold weather as it is in hot." Tory breathed into his ear.

"…" Colin was struck a moment by the statement that was so incongruous to the redhead's actions. "Stop being logical when you're supposed to be being sexual," Colin retorted disapprovingly.

"Take me as I come and love me for who I am," Tory shot back, grinning.

Colin looked down with a tentative smile. "I do."

Tory's gaze softened and became more serious, and he lifted Colin's chin for another gentle kiss. Then he started to trail soft kisses and nips down the jawbone. Pausing to pay attention to the soft skin underneath Colin's jaw, milking a moan, he then continued down the pale throat and the collarbones, placing kisses at random before reaching a nipple and sucking it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. At the same time he reached up to pinch and pull at the other one. Colin let out a louder moan than before.

"Ah! Mmm…Tory," the raven sighed, and Tory smiled around the tight bud between his lips.

Continuing his trail of kisses and nips as he slid deeper into the double sleeping bag, he stopped again, rimming the belly button with his tongue before abruptly thrusting his tongue into it several times, a symbol of what was coming. Colin gasped and giggled.

"Tory, STOP!" He laughed.

Tory looked up with a grin. "I do hope you don't find it funny when I actually penetrate you."

Colin stopped laughing abruptly and swallowed, a little nervous. "Are we really…going to?"

Tory reached up and petted the soft hair soothingly, starting a little when Colin reached up and tugged the redhead's hand so that he could instead rub his cheek against it. The taller teen grinned and moved his hand further, a noise of protest from Colin cut short when he started to scratch lightly under the raven's chin. Colin moaned a little bit, deep in his throat, pressing his chin down a little and closing his eyes as the sensitive skin was tantalizingly stimulated. Tory chuckled and leaned in.

"So, I've found your sensitive spot," he skritched a little more firmly for a second, then cupped the chin, "your romance spot," he pressed their lips lightly together in a teasing manner, "your ticklish spot," he danced his fingers lightly over the tummy, delighting in Colin's involuntary giggle and immediate protest, "your stimulating spot," he slid his hand up to pinch at a nipple, feeling Colin arch into his fingertips, "and the place where you belong," he finished softly, pulling Colin into his arms. Colin sighed, snuggling into the taller male's neck again.

"And my pillow spot," Colin added satisfactorily, kissing the pulse. Tory laughed.

"What about your pleasure spot?" He asked with a grin, skimming his fingers down to lightly stroke Colin's hard penis. Colin hissed in said pleasure, arching up into Tory's warm hand. He kept his strokes purposefully soft, until Colin hissed at him in an angry pout. Chuckling, he leaned in and licked Colin's lips. "I hear you, kitty," he teased, but nevertheless squeezed a little tighter and sped up his strokes.

Colin moaned, pulling Tory's face down to meet him using his arms linked around Tory's neck. This time their kiss was anything but sweet. Colin nearly melted into the hot wet passionate kiss, but forced himself to battle Tory's tongue this time, trying to force the kiss into his lover's mouth instead. He didn't win, because right as he tried, Tory slid his other hand down from Colin's hip to palm the balls and stroke the perineum with his fingertips. Gasping at the pleasure overload, the raven wrenched his head back to pant for breath, straining up for more contact with Tory and effectively sandwiching Tory's hands in between them, immobilizing them.

"Hey!" Tory chastised lightly.

"Let…go," Colin gulped in a breath, holding it in, in order to force himself to stop breathing shallowly. He slid his arms down from Tory's neck and slipped them under the stronger arms, wrapping them around the redhead's chest. "I want…let's do friction again." He let his hips fall, pleased when Tory wrapped his arms around the raven's slender waist and pressed his hips down into Colin's. Letting out a quiet, pleased moan, Colin ground up against him, and they moved against each other for a few minutes, appreciating the slickening friction as precum leaked to lube them. Suddenly Tory grinned and licked one palm before moving that hand down to grasp both of their dicks, pumping the slippery shafts together in his fist. Colin moaned loudly, craning his neck up to kiss Tory, who followed his mouth back down to the floor in order to thrust his tongue in.

"Mmmmnh…Tory, I'm…ah…I'm getting close," Colin panted when they parted for air. Wordlessly, Tory pulled himself out of his fist and moved lower, nudging the tip of his cock against the underside of Colin's testicles and sliding downward along the perineum, spreading his precum and making Colin a little sticky.

"Tory…take me as I come, and love me for who I am," Colin breathed, repeating Tory's earlier comment and lightly stressing the sexual innuendo, the ending making it sweet.

Tory blushed, staring down at the beautiful boy beneath him. "I love you more than anything, Colin." He helped Colin to shift his legs in the sleeping bag, sliding them up so that his thighs lay on his chest. Tory had to unzip the sleeping bag a little so there would be room for him to move with Colin in this position, but the raven didn't complain; he was actually starting to feel a little too hot from their actions. But when Tory slid the zipper down further than necessary he grabbed the redhead's hand. Blushing, he asked Tory to stop.

"Colin…" Tory said in disappointment. "I want to see you."

"I…um, do we have to?" Colin sounded very shy. "It's embarrassing…"

"But not wrong, right? To be naked for each other to see?"

Colin wrapped his arms around Tory's neck again and pressed his face into Tory's throat, shaking his head so the redhead felt it. "It's not. It's okay, just…I think I'm too self-conscious to be all…aroused and moaning and you _seeing_ it…"

Tory sighed, understanding but still feeling a little disappointed.

"Ah! But," Colin added quickly. "Next time…I promise. Just not the first time, okay?" He pressed a firm kiss to Tory's neck as if sealing the promise. "And besides…you'll still see me naked in the morning…"

Tory smiled, then turned the light on his digital watch on to check the time. "Actually, morning's not too long from now. About an hour and a half. What do you say when we're…done…we stay up to watch the sunrise?"

"That sounds good to me," Colin smiled. "Please, though, hurry, Tory. It's starting to hurt a little; I want contact…"

"Okay. One thing, though. We're leaving the light on because I at least want to see your face. Please?"

Colin blushed, staring up at him, but swallowed and nodded.

Tory smiled in satisfaction, reaching up and to press his fingers to Colin's lips. "Okay. Open up for me, babe."

Colin did, shyly taking the fingers into his mouth and coating them in saliva. Tory pulled them out after a few moments, bringing them down to the pucker exposed by Colin's position and rubbing them against it for a minute. Then he gently started to work one inside. Colin wriggled a little at the strange sensation, then gasped a little uncomfortably as the redhead added a second finger.

"You okay, Colin?" Tory asked in worry, halting his fingers, and Colin used the pause to force himself to quickly relax his muscles around Tory's fingers.

"I'm alright. Is it okay now? Can we…"

Tory leaned down with a slightly patronizing smirk, kissing Colin fondly. "No. I'm bigger than two fingers Colin, give me credit. Or don't you feel that for yourself?" He worked his hips forward to brush their erections together teasingly, sliding his on top of Colin's while rubbing his fingers inside Colin again.

Colin moaned a little and blushed. He definitely felt it, and was starting to grow a little worried. _That_ couldn't fit inside him, there was no— "_**AAH!**_" He groaned loudly in pain as Tory thrust a third finger into his formerly relaxed hole. "No, Tory stop, it _hurts_, STOP! I can't do this…" He felt tears leaking out of his eyes again, this time in pain.

Tory quickly halted his fingers again, bending to kiss Colin for distraction. He ran his other hand over the smaller boy's chest, smoothing gentle strokes into the skin in hopes of soothing and relaxing the raven. He broke off and whispered against Colin's lips, "Sorry, I'm trying. Baby, I need you to relax, please. It'll make you feel so much better so much faster."

"I…know," Colin groaned, trying to stem the flow of tears as Tory leaned down to lick at the trails again. "I just can't seem…to…"

"Try harder," Tory whispered, hot breath hitting Colin's ear as he leaned further to suck on the lobe. He slid his hand down to stroke Colin's penis in slow movements, granting him distracting pleasure. "If you relax I can find your prostate and then I promise you'll forget about the pain entirely."

"How do you know?" Colin asked curiously, wincing as he tried to relax his bottom.

"I've fingered myself," Tory grinned, feeling Colin's cock twitch in his fingers at the admission. "You like that."

Colin blushed, pulling Tory down a little so he could snuggle into his "pillow spot," letting the close warmth relax him faster. After Tory deemed him ready enough, the redhead pulled out two of the fingers, prodding gently around until he felt Colin stiffen and gasp. Smiling, he rubbed at the spot. "Good?"

"Nn…yes, do that again," Colin groaned, rubbing his ass back against Tory's finger. Grinning wider, Tory complied, rubbing a few more times before adding a second finger, working both against the prostate and appreciatively taking in Colin's soft moans. Pulling out his fingers, and smiling at the immediate protest, he re-slicked his fingers with his own saliva this time, rubbing at the pucker before sliding all three in. He gently scissored his fingers to stretch the raven-haired teen, making sure to hit the bundle of nerves often. Once he regarded Colin as ready, he pulled out his fingers, spat into his palm and slicked himself quickly.

"Colin, you're sure?"

"Yes…please, do it already…"

"You're ready?" Tory double-checked.

"You'd know better than me, wouldn't you?" Colin glared a little, panting for breath.

Tory chuckled. "True, I guess." He pressed his tip against the pucker, then gently began to slide his way inside. He and Colin gasped in unison at the hot, slick, tight sensation. Tory filled him slowly, his shaft stretching what his fingers hadn't been able to reach, carefully making sure that he didn't tear Colin inside. Once he managed to get all the way in, he leaned over Colin with a gasp, biting gently at the boy's shoulder joint and squeezing the soft hips in order to distract himself from the urge to thrust hard into the tight heat. "Tell me when," he whispered with a slight rasp, licking at the shallow indentations left by his teeth.

"_GOD_ Tory, it's so…nnh…"

"I _**know**_," Tory groaned, panting. "Please, hurry. Tell me when, I can't hold still much longer Colin, it's too…ah, intense? Nn…_hot_…"

Colin squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating hard on relaxing for Tory. When he managed to calm himself enough, he clutched Tory closer, burying his face into the neck. "Okay, move, but—ah! _Gently_!" He grimaced as Tory moved more quickly than he was ready for.

"Sorry," Tory whispered, "is this better?" He moved at a slower pace, sliding in and out almost tenderly, thought his body screamed at him for friction.

Colin sighed and loosened his grip a little, relaxing into the ground. "Okay. You can go faster than that."

Tory sighed in relief, feeling sweat run down the back of his neck. He jerked his hips a little, making his thrusts a little faster but not more powerful, not wanting to hurt Colin again.

"Tell me when you want more," he said.

"More," Colin answered automatically, starting to adjust more quickly.

Shocked a little, but taking in the serious and needy expression on Colin's face, Tory grinned and thrust a little faster, bit by bit increasing his pace.

"Mmm…" Colin moaned, starting to enjoy the friction as much as Tory, and began to move back a little against Tory's thrusts, making them harder. Tory leaned down to kiss him, and the slight change in position caused him to brush against the raven's prostate. Colin moaned hotly into his mouth.

"More, do that again," Colin whispered as they parted.

Tory slowed his hips down to probe gently around, trying to find a good angle to access Colin's prostate from. When he found it, he rubbed against it slowly, milking a long moan from the smaller teen. Colin squeezed his shoulder a little painfully.

"I need it harder than this, Tory," he whispered, no longer embarrassed.

Tory complied, beginning to thrust again directly at the bundle of nerves, moving faster and harder at Colin's steady commands. Colin moaned, squeezing his eyes shut against frustrated tears, and suddenly wrapped his legs around Tory's waist, causing the sleeping bags to jerk open from the upward movement. He didn't even notice, his attention favoring the quest for more friction and harder contact. Using his hold on Tory's waist he forced the redhead to slam down hard into him.

"Ah! Mmm!" He smiled in pleasure, keeping his eyes shut as he pulled Tory closer to him in order to claim his spot in the curve of Tory's neck, continuing to work his legs to assist Tory in pounding into him. When Tory tried to soften the rhythm, he didn't let him. The redhead then instead thrust deeply into Colin and held himself still. Colin's eyes shot open and he yanked his head back to glare in disbelief. "Don't fucking stop!"

"Colin, if we do it that hard your pelvic bone is going to bruise," Tory said worriedly, and Colin moved an arm to punch weakly at his chest.

"I don't fucking care! I _**need**_ it to be forceful! _**Please!**_" Colin made to let go of Tory and push on his chest to make him slide outwards, so that Colin could propel the thrusting. In response, Tory locked his own arm at his side and used that hand to grab Colin's shaft, forcing the raven to hold still so that he wouldn't be yanking himself painfully against Tory's hold on his cock.

"Colin…"

"_Please_, Tory…" the raven whispered, trailing off as he lowered his head helplessly.

"Colin, I don't…I can't hurt you. I love you."

"It doesn't hurt. It feels _good_." Colin insisted. "Everyone always treats me so fucking breakable just because I'm important to the Project. Don't treat me like that. Please. Give me what I want."

"It'll hurt in the morning," Tory argued. _'The Gaia Project? This is the first time he's ever actually even mentioned it.'_

"If it actually hurts in the morning then I'll deal with it in the morning." Colin stared up at him almost accusingly. Tory sighed.

"Colin…"

"Please."

"Colin, I'll make you a deal. In the morning **when** it hurts, I get to say "I told you so," you have to let me take care of you as gently as I want since you'll be in no condition to even walk by yourself from the soreness, _and_ you have to tell me about the Gaia Project." He stared back determinedly.

Colin looked startled. "H-how do you know about the—"

Tory chuckled to cover his embarrassment. "Colin…I'm completely fixated with you. You refused to let me have any information about you, so I just got it myself. And I don't know what the Gaia Project is, specifically, just that you're involved in something called that and it sounds important."

"You _stalked_ me?"

"Hacked is closer. And borrowed some info out of your student records." He looked away, feeling a little ashamed, but was surprised to feel Colin's cock twitch in his hand. "Eh? _That_…turns you on?" He asked in incredulity.

Colin blushed, looking a little awed. "You care about me that much?"

"I…well, yeah?" Tory asked, blushing too and leaning down a little boldly to brush their lips together. "…deal?"

"Um," Colin swallowed. "Okay." He pressed his lips firmly up against Tory's. "Now fuck me _**hard**_."

"Okay, but I'm just afraid you're going to regret this in the morning," Tory warned.

Colin laid his head back, his pretty hair fanning around his head in a pure black halo. He smiled sinfully up at Tory. "I bet you couldn't _**make**_ me regret it if you tried."

Shocked, Tory then let out a feral growl at having his competence questioned. "I'll make you bleed like the bitch you are," he hissed crudely.

Colin just smirked sexily. "That's exactly what I wanted to hea—AAAH! **FUCK!**" He screamed as Tory pulled back quickly and slammed into him. Colin's leg-lock on his hips made him stab the raven's prostate directly.

"Mm, _**Tory**_…" He moaned sluttily, squeezing his thighs against Tory's hips. The redhead grinned and bent over him.

"Teach you to doubt me. Again?" Tory mocked condescendingly. "Do it again?"

The jab was lost entirely on Colin, whose mind was reeling at the pleasure. "Yes…"

"Ask me nicely."

"Please, again…"

"How bad do you want it?" Tory grinned.

"Mm…I'll suck your cock if you fuck me into the ground."

"_**Shit!**_" Tory's cock twitched in Colin's ass. "I'm holding you to that." He quickly pulled out and slammed back in, setting up a fast rhythm, just as Colin wanted. Getting addicted to the heady moans issuing from his lover beneath him, Tory commanded Colin to release his leg-lock, then grabbed underneath his knees and forced his legs forward, shifting his own body to keep an angle that hit Colin's prostate. His thrusting became more vertical than before, allowing gravity to assist him in slamming his hips into Colin's.

"AH!" Colin hissed as he felt his inner walls tear a little from the force, smiling and turning his head to the side to pant for air as he felt the heat coiling in his belly unwinding and racing downward. Pleasure singed his nerves and he gripped Tory's biceps for support as he came screaming, his cum splattering onto his upper chest and cheek due to the angle Tory was keeping his hips at. He licked at his cheek, looking back at Tory to see the redhead gasping due to the smasming of his inner walls as well as the hot slick blood that was providing additional lubrication. "Kiss me," he moaned, and Tory pressed down forcefully, bringing his knees all the way to the ground on either side of his head while meshing their mouths together for a seed-flavored kiss. The redhead thrust and held himself deep inside Colin while he came hard against the prostate, groaning into the raven's mouth.

Tory collapsed into Colin, then pulled out, rolling off of him onto the canvas floor of the tent in order to let him breathe easier.

"…wow."

"Yeah," Colin agreed.

"…WOW." Tory repeated. "God. That was so amazing. And you…" He turned his head to glance teasingly at Colin. "You very quickly turn into a moaning little slut when you're horny," he kidded.

Colin smirked, knowing there was no heat in Tory's statement. "_Your _slut." He answered simply, looking seductively at Tory out of the corner of his eye. He grinned when Tory's softening cock twitched, hardening back a little. "You like me dirty, don't you."

Tory just grinned, not denying it, but looked surprised when Colin sat up and leaned over him, gasping when the smaller teen licked the tip of his penis. "Colin?!"

"Hm? Think you need to come again?" Colin smiled up at him, leaning further to lick along the vein running the length of the underside of his shaft. It twitched against his tongue.

"Colin, it was just a joke, you're tired, you don't need to do that—"

"I want to," Colin interrupted. He blushed just slightly, making him look even sexier. "Please?" He licked at the tip again, circling his tongue around it and sucking it softly into his mouth.

"Colin…nnh…but it's a little…bloody," Tory protested, embarrassed.

The raven glanced up with a feral grin. "It's kinky."

Tory stared. "Are _**you**_ still horny?"

"No," Colin shrugged, "I'm fine. Once is enough. I'm calming down. I just really want to do this." He leaned down again and before Tory could protest any more he lapped quickly at the drop of precum forming at the tip before sucking the shaft slowly into his mouth. He moaned around the thick rod.

Tory's eyes dilated at the very pleasurable sensation and he involuntarily thrust up into the wet heat. Colin gagged and jerked his head back, coughing, and Tory jolted upright, rubbing the smaller teen's back soothingly. "You okay?!"

Colin glared up at him and shoved his chest, making him fall back. His head hit the floor painfully. The raven quickly leaned down over him and pressed firmly against his hips before taking the tip of Tory's penis in between his teeth, biting gently. "_**Bad**_."

Tory hissed lightly.

Kissing the spot, Colin continued down, altering soft bites and kisses along the shaft and nibbling at the scrotum before sucking wetly on each of the testicles. Tory moaned and arched his chest, keeping his hips on the floor only because Colin had them pinned down. Colin ran his tongue back up the vein, then sucked down the shaft again, fitting as much as he could into his mouth and fisting the rest with one hand, pumping. He started putting more suction on it as he began bobbing his head, and smirked inwardly as he heard Tory moan wantonly.

"You like, bitch?" He taunted, laughing.

With a little smirk back, Tory reached down and ran his fingers through Colin's hair. "Oh, go suck a cock. Hey, how convenient, there's one right here!" He laughed, gently forcing Colin's head down, and the raven acquiesced with a smile, sucking gently and then increasing the suction, bobbing again and bringing one hand down to squeeze Tory's balls.

Moaning, Tory whispered, "Colin."

Knowing his redhead was close, he sucked harder, moving his mouth faster and moving his fingers down to stimulate the perineum. With a sharp gasp, Tory arched up further and came hard in Colin's mouth, a little dribbling out the corner as Colin tried to swallow around his penis. Colin crawled on top of him, smiling and looking at him with half-lidded eyes while licking up the escaped cum and making a soft sound akin to purring. To Tory he looked for all the world like a satisfied cat who just got a saucer of thick cream.

"You sure are corrupt for a righteous little Christian," he teased softly, reaching up to scratch under his "kitty's" chin.

Frowning, Colin poked him in the stomach. "And whose fault is it that I've just undergone a moral realignment?"

"Hey, I'm not the one who's been denying my inner whore because of a book. I'm perfectly content to be along for the ride while you examine your own faith and cut loose." Tory grinned.

Colin poked him again half-heartedly, laying his cheek down on Tory's chest and reaching his arms up to tug at the redhead's neck with a tired whimper.

Tory aww-ed. "God, you're adorable when you're all cuddly like this. Is kitty sleepy?" He teased. Colin nipped sharply at his nipple, and he hissed before gripping the raven's waist gently and helping him slide up to reach his "pillow spot." Pressing a kiss to the soft lips, he let his (*coughsexcough*) kitten snuggle into his neck as he rested his head on Colin's.

After a minute he remembered. "The sunrise." He checked his watch. "Can you hold off on the sleep about twenty minutes?" Colin nipped his Adams apple. "Is that a no?" A kiss pressed to it this time. He sighed, smiling fondly. "Alright. Then we'll watch the next one. Goodnight, Colin."

"Mm'night," he heard mumbled in reply.

"I love you," he whispered tenderly, smiling wider.

"Mm'too."

Keeping Colin on top of him while scooting over, he lay on one sleeping bag while plopping the other on top of them, then let out a long yawn. He switched off the lantern before quickly following Colin off to sleep.

~*~*~*~

TBC; this is a twoshot. Please R&R (I just realized that I always forget to write this at the bottom. I also always forget the disclaimer xD)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, yeah. Second and final chapter. Next fic will be SO much more fun to write, and hopefully to read as well.

~*~*~*~

Tears leaking down his cheeks, Colin gave up trying to get up to go to the bathroom and just lay on top of Tory, trying to go back to sleep. It didn't work. The harder he tried to empty his mind of thought, the more conscious he became of the acute throb of his backside and the dull one of his bladder. Rubbing his eyes against Tory's neck and gritting his teeth, he decided he really needed to pee and shook Tory's shoulders. After a few minutes the redhead moaned and slowly cracked his eyes open.

"Colin?"

"…I need to go to the bathroom." Colin blushed, angry at his own embarrassment.

"So go. I'm not stopping you." Tory's eyes slid shut again, and Colin shook him again angrily.

"…help."

"What?"

"…help me." The raven thumped his forehead against Tory's sternum.

"…"

"…" Colin looked up to see Tory wearing a condescending yet sympathetic grin.

"Ugh," he groaned in resignation. "Say it."

Tory lifted Colin's chin and kissed him once on the forehead, then once on the mouth. "I _**told**_ you so." He grinned wider at Colin's glare.

"Thank you, bastard, now _**help**_ me."

"Yeah, yeah, come on," Tory chuckled, sitting up and helping Colin to slide into a kneeling position to keep pressure off of his ass. "Should we get dressed first?"

"Mm…what time is it?"

Tory checked his watch. "Eight."

"We don't have to meet for the hike till nine so no one should be up…the hike!" Colin moaned in dismay. Tory quickly kissed him.

"You're not going. I'll tell the teachers you're sick. They'll most likely let me stay to take care of you since they need all of the chaperones to watch the class on the hike."

Colin sighed, half relieved, half stressed. "I hate this."

"_**You**_ wanted me to pound you. It's your own fault."

"I know, I know, I got what's coming to me. You don't have to rub it in, jerk."

Tory kissed him in repentance. "Let me carry you." Getting out of the tent and waiting while Colin slowly crawled out to him, he then picked up the smaller teen. "Shit, do you even eat?" He joked about how light Colin was, and the raven poked his cheek angrily. Tory caught the finger between his teeth and worshipped the digit with his tongue, enjoying the way Colin turned bright red as he walked over to the nearest tree. Setting the boy on his feet, he hugged him against his chest to support him.

"…" Colin blushed even deeper. "Don't look at me."

"Sheesh, it's not like I haven't seen liquid come out of it already," Tory mumbled with a grin as he pressed a kiss to Colin's cheek, "you don't need to be embarrassed."

Colin hissed at him. "I'd like to see _**you**_ go while someone's watching you."

"Kay," Tory shrugged, "I needed to go too anyway." He shifted his body to the side, keeping an arm around Colin's shoulders to support him, and held himself as he relieved himself. After a minute, Colin did the same, staring at the ground away from Tory in embarrassment.

When they were done Tory picked Colin up again and gently kissed him in reassurance before carrying him back to the tent.

"So what do you want to do today?" Tory asked, making conversation as he settled Colin back into the sleeping bags and crawled in next to him.

"Sleep?" Colin moaned, rubbing his face into Tory's neck. "And take a bath, I feel disgusting."

"Well, we never cleaned up your cum, it's all over our chests. We'll take a bath in the river after the class leaves for the hike, okay?"

Mumbling a positive, Colin sighed and snuggled closer to Tory, drifting off to sleep. Tory lay with him for about half an hour, then groaned and forced himself to get up, putting on his clothes from the day before so he wouldn't get his clean clothes dirty. Peeking back to tell Colin where he was going, he smiled at the peacefully sleeping boy and instead slipped out quietly, walking in the direction of the teachers' tents over a mile away. By the time he got there even some of the other students were already up. He walked up to his physics teacher.

"Mrs. Phillips?" He asked.

"Good morning, Tory. Ready for the hike?" She smiled at her best student.

"Um, actually, Colin came down with something last night and I don't think he's feeling well enough for the hike. I know you need all the teachers for the hike, but I don't think he should be left alone. Can I stay with him?"

"He's sick? Why, that's terrible! Of course, we do need all of the teachers to chaperone the hike, but we'll give you one of the first aid kits so you can give him aspirin and cold medicine if he needs it, okay?"

"Thanks, Mrs. Phillips." Receiving the first aid kit, as well as two brown bag lunches and a space heater to keep Colin warm enough, Tory made his way back to their tent. Passing Mandy's tent on the way and seeing her emerging from the entrance, he realized with a sinking feeling that her tent was the closest to theirs, and a glance at her smug, satisfied, almost fangirly grin told him to just keep walking and not stop to talk.

"Don't worry, Amy and Mira slept right through it," she said with a wink as he passed her, then giggled. Tory, face redder than a beet, stared straight ahead, walking faster and refusing to answer her. He quickly reached the tent to find Colin still sleeping, and with a sigh, snuggled back into the sleeping bags with his precious raven.

~*~*~*~

When Tory awoke, it was noon. Yawning widely, he glanced over at Colin to see the slumbering teen curled up cutely, and grinned regretfully as he shook the boy to wake him. Receiving a mumbled "G'way" from a not even conscious Colin as well as a nice set of scratches on his arm for the effort, he pondered what to do for a moment. A Cheshire grin broke across his face.

Laying back down on his side and slowly tugging the sleeping bag off of them, he reached down and began gently stroking Colin's flaccid shaft. Feeling the penis growing slowly hard underneath his ministrations, he then bent to caress Colin's lips with his own, brushing them lightly together. As Colin began to leak precum, allowing Tory's hand movements to become smoother and faster, the redhead licked softly at Colin's lower lip. His tongue played with the smaller teen's lips until a gentle moan escaped them. Colin stirred.

"Wha—"

Tory didn't hesitate to slip his tongue into Colin's mouth, squeezing Colin's shaft a little too to emphasize the action. Colin moaned into the kiss, bringing his hands up to wrap around the redhead's neck and tangle into the hair at the back of the taller male's head. He tugged down, deepening the kiss and putting more force on their lips as he tried to thrust up into Tory's hand, but the working of his hip muscles hurt his bottom and he gave that up, whimpering into Tory's mouth instead. Tory broke the lip lock for air, moving down to mouth at Colin's collarbone as he moved his hand faster to accommodate the raven's need. Moaning, Colin squeezed Tory closer, feeling his orgasm coming quickly.

Smiling against Colin's neck, Tory nipped the skin and sucked, moving his hand a little faster to push Colin over the edge. With a series of small sharp gasps, Colin ejaculated, spurting his cum onto himself and Tory's fingers, squeezing his eyes shut and grateful of Tory pressing his hips down to keep him from arching up and jarring his ache.

Tory licked at the hickey a few times before leaning up to lick Colin's lips again. He engaged the raven in a passionate make-out session, sliding his fingers up and down Colin's chest through the thin sticky streams of cum. When Colin twisted his head to the side for air, Tory threaded his clean fingers through Colin's soft locks and gently tugged to make him look up again, then pressed his messy fingers past Colin's lips without giving the boy time to register what he had done.

Sated and sleepy, it took Colin a few moments to react, then he sucked the fingers neatly clean. Tory slid them out of his mouth and bent for a quick chaste kiss.

"Good morning," he teased.

"Mm time is it?" Colin questioned, rubbing cutely at his eyes.

"Noon." Tory smiled and pressed a kiss into his pretty raven's hair. "I thought we should get up to bathe now."

Looking down at the reminder, Colin glared at his chest, then up at the redhead. "Now I'm dirtier." He accused.

Tory just smiled knowingly. "You're welcome." He kissed Colin again, and the raven sighed, relaxing into him and turning to rub against him.

"Now you're dirtier too," he said, satisfied with his handiwork. Tory laughed at how cute the shorter teen was being.

"Yes I am. Very good. Shall I carry you now?"

"Please." Colin sat up on his own, flexing his ass. It hurt a little less than this morning, but why not take advantage when Tory was being a gentleman? He liked being treated special. Emitting a soft giggle, which had Tory looking at him in confusion, he quickly raised his arms, smiling. "Pick me up?"

Tory smiled back and grabbed their clean and dirty clothes, then stood up outside the tent door, leaning down to hand Colin the clothes and lift him up.

Pausing for a kiss, Tory then started walking in the direction of the river, in the opposite direction of where the class was heading on their hike. Upon reaching it, he followed the bank a short ways until he came upon a bend where the water was flowing more slowly, and started to walk into the water.

"SHIT! COLD!" He screeched, carefully keeping his grip on Colin for fear of dropping him.

Colin smiled. "I don't care, it'll help wake me up." He tossed the bundle of their clothes on the shore, then wiggled a little until Tory gently stood him in the water. "Wow, shit, that is cold." Holding his breath, he forced himself under all at once to get it over with, shivering as he came up. He started to wash himself quickly, and a glance at Tory gave the redhead the hint to do the same. In record time they were out and on the shore, using their clothes from the day before to dry off with before donning their clean clothes.

Colin eased himself down on the bank, enjoying the sun and letting his hair dry out some. Tory sat next to him and wrapped an arm around him, tugging him to lean against the taller male. Colin did so, resting his head on Tory's shoulder with a soft, contented sigh.

Staring up at the bright sky, Tory watched the leaves rustle in a breeze that he was grateful didn't reach the ground because they had wet hair. The air was perfectly still, sunlight streaming through the trees and reflecting off the surface of water that was deceptively serene in spite of the current beneath the surface. Letting out a sigh to contribute some sound to the environment which seemed to be punctuated otherwise only by his own thumping heart, the taller teen let his head rest on Colin's the way he had on the bus, breathing in. He watched a squirrel forage nearby, no doubt looking for nuts to store for the upcoming winter. Though in the warm, still atmosphere, winter seemed so far away…

When he drifted back awake his watch informed him that it was now three in the afternoon. Lifting his head to see Colin dozing peacefully, he smiled and kissed his raven gently awake.

Stirring slightly to move his lips softly back against Tory's, Colin slowly opened his eyes just as the redhead's stomach gave a loud grumble. Colin pulled away with a chuckle.

"I didn't bring our lunches," Tory lamented.

"Let's save them for dinner," Colin suggested, "it's already afternoon anyway. We can tide ourselves over with wild blueberries." He pointed to a bush just to his left.

"Oh, well, okay. Do you want to get some more sleep after we eat?"

Colin raised an eyebrow even as he yawned. "Then we won't be able to sleep tonight."

"That's the plan," Tory teased, then got up, moving over to the bush. "Shall I feed you?" He began collecting berries onto his spare shirt. After obtaining a sizable pile, he picked up the corners and carried the makeshift sack over to Colin, who was dozing again. He shook the boy tenderly awake and pressed a blueberry past soft, plush lips. With a playful look, Colin swirled his tongue around Tory's fingers before allowing the redhead to extract them from the confines of his mouth. He chewed and swallowed while Tory ate a few berries, then was presented with another. They carried on in this manner for several minutes, hand feeding each other berries, sucking lightly on each other's fingers, and even passing each other berries with their mouths, before a squirrel scampered within a few yards of them. Tory noticed and held still.

"Look," he whispered softly, nodding at it.

Colin looked and smiled, making a soft noise while holding out a berry in between his thumb and index finger. To Tory's slight amazement, the squirrel scurried up and took it from him. "What?!" The taller male asked incredulously. The squirrel dashed several yards back and partway up a tree trunk at the tone of his voice. Colin made a soothing noise and held out another blueberry, and the squirrel moved closer again, slower this time, to take it. Colin smiled again.

Sensing Tory's stare, he looked up. Tory just raised already arched eyebrows even higher into his bangs.

"Gaia," the raven stated simply, pressing a few berries into Tory's palm and extending it. "Hold still."

Even more slowly than before, the squirrel inched forward to snatch the blueberries, stuffing them into its cheeks before swiftly moving closer to Colin, who let out a soft laugh. Tory looked up from his own hand to stare at the raven again. "What's going on?" He whispered.

Colin smiled. "You said I had to let you know about the Gaia Project, so I invited this little boy over to join our feast, to help me explain."

"Okay. Shoot." Tory would be doubtful, but then, the squirrel had _eaten out of his hand_. It was hard to doubt what you see for yourself, which was probably Colin's objective in the maneuver.

"Gaia, simply put, is viewing the planet as one living entity. I'm sure you got that far into your research."

"Well, yes. But what do you _**do**_ with that kind of an idea?"

"Well…I guess you could say that humans…are the general exception. Humans…it's…it's hard to explain. The closest I can get is a pimple."

"Um…" Tory arched an eyebrow, cracking a smile. "What?"

Colin laughed lightly back at how silly it sounded, before sighing. "Humans are the pimple that popped itself on the face of the planet, spreading its bacteria all over and infecting Gaia further. Humans forced themselves out of Gaia when they began to civilize themselves, going against nature. Slowly, they've used the planet for their own gain, much like the pimple bacteria uses the body for itself."

Tory nodded thoughtfully. "I guess that's a suitable comparison."

"The difference is, _propionibacterium acnes _doesn't make any truly damaging impact and slowly fades away. Humans…not so much. Their impact is getting worse and worse. There's no way to easily fix it now, but…well, basically the Gaia Project takes human individuals that are already naturally inclined towards nature and sort of "cures" them back into Gaia. The goal of the Project is to present us few sentient components of Gaia with the ability to control parts of nature, in order to help propel the planet into balance with the damage that humans create."

"Control nature?"

"Yea."

"Like…what. Like artificially freezing the poles in order to combat global warming?"

"Exactly."

"Um…global warming is still happening."

"We don't have anyone with that capability yet. The Project is still developing, and there aren't very many of us. The only way to find other individuals with the potential to rejoin with Gaia is for one of us to find them using attunement."

"Attune…?"

"When I was holding hands with you in the park? I thought maybe you were a potential. I was so drawn to you that I believed you were. It turns out…" Colin glanced down, blushing, "I was drawn to you for quite a different reason." He looked up at Tory's chuckle in time for Tory to meet their lips for a brief kiss.

Breaking away with another pretty blush, Colin watched the squirrel nibble at another berry held between his fingertips as he continued to explain.

"I've only actually met one other member, who I triggered with attunement. She's capable of making trees grow faster. She has to spend a lot of time meditating, because her capabilities are affected by her state of mind. She needs a lot of concentration to try to fight deforestation."

"Not to be rude, but that sounds boring," Tory commented apologetically.

Colin smiled at him. "Not to her, fortunately for her. I myself am not exactly that lucky."

"You don't enjoy what you do?"

Colin sighed. "I do…when it works…it's so hard. I exchange CO2 between the ocean and air to reduce air pollution. It feels great when it works but if I don't do it enough it starts to affect me."

"…what do you mean?" Then Tory's eyes widened. "Your…condition."

Colin nodded. "The best way to get me into the mindset for the process is to inhabit a large, polluted city, like Queens, that's close to the coast so that I can make frequent trips to perform my capability. But when I don't do it enough or when some unexpected polluting factor occurs, like a chemical spill that evaporates into the atmosphere, I have a relapse and experience the suffering of the planet, of Gaia, because I'm a part of it."

Tory looked sadly at him, and then pulled him into a tight hug.

Colin chuckled a little. "It's okay. I'm getting better at it, and environmental awareness is helping me too. You wouldn't _**believe**_ how negatively affected I used to be when we visited my mother's parents in China, back before I ever learned to start controlling my capability. The air was much cleaner in South Africa, so the contrast didn't really help me to adapt when we went for visits to Por Por and Gong Gong. My parents, and Dr. Garrets, a friend of theirs, started to research theories as to why I was so affected when I had no known respiratory illnesses, and eventually the Gaia Project formed out of their studies."

"Colin? Um…what about your parents?"

The raven smiled sadly and leaned a little harder into Tory's hug. "They were studying the relation between airborne volcanic ash and industrial pollution, to see if it could serve as a starting point in the beginning of control experiments for me. There was an accident up on the volcano."

Sensing his sadness, the squirrel came to curl in his lap. He gave it a reassuring and grateful smile. "It's okay. I miss them, but I'm sure they're watching over me and are happy. I try to make them proud by being good at what I do."

Tory hugged him tighter. "I'm sure you do make them very proud." He pressed a kiss into Colin's hair.

"Thank you," Colin smiled, at ease again.

"So…um, you work with pollution, but can you control animals too?" Tory asked out of curiosity.

Colin glanced down at his lap. "No."

"Then what were you doing with that squirrel to make it come over here?" He stared at it, trying to figure it out.

"You ever notice that animals can sort of talk to each other, even if they aren't the same species?"

Tory looked back up to see that Colin was serious. "…You're kidding. You can talk to it."

"Yes."

"And he can talk to you?"

"Yes."

The squirrel made some chittering noises. "So…what's he saying now?"

"Uh…" All of a sudden Colin blushed. "He wants to know why you smell…um…when it's not mating season yet."

Tory burst into laughter and the squirrel jerked back, scurrying up a tree again. As his mirth subsided to a more tolerable level, Tory grinned widely at Colin's predicament. "You can't tell him that, he's too young," he teased.

Colin arched an eyebrow. "He's more sexually experienced than the two of us combined many times over. Nature takes its course when society isn't there to hinder it."

Tory coughed, still smiling. "Well, would _**you**_ like to know why I smell "um" when it's not "mating season"?"

Colin glanced at him in question, the blush lingering on his cheeks.

"Because seeing this side of you is **so** fucking hot," Tory purred, leaning over to lick at Colin's lips again.

"Wh—?"

Tory pressed his tongue past the lips as they parted, cutting off Colin's speech capabilities. After a brief make-out session Colin pushed on his shoulders to force him back, taking deep breaths. "What do…you mean?" He asked in between breaths of air.

"This." Tory answered. "You. Seeing you be powerful. Controlling nature. Being "one" with it. But mostly, just seeing you open up to me with something so secret and special to you. Even if I did kinda force you to," Tory said, a little abashed, scratching the back of his head.

Colin smiled. "I've been wanting to tell you for a long time, but you were the one person of whom it would bother me if you thought I was bat-shit insane. I didn't want to lose whatever we had by letting you in."

Tory smiled back a little sheepishly. "Are you glad you did?" It quickly morphed into a perverted grin. "Both figuratively and literally?"

Colin broke into a grin as well as he leaned into Tory for another quick kiss while reaching down to massage at the redhead's hard-on. Pulling back to listen to Tory's sweet gasp at the contact to his groin, he answered, "Hell yes," while leaning down towards Tory's crotch. Popping the button, he slowly tugged the zipper down with his teeth, all the while never breaking eye contact with his redhead and satisfactorily taking in the lustful gasps Tory was making at his actions.

Tory's erection sprang out due to the redhead's lack of underwear to restrain it as Colin tugged the jeans down, and the raven leaned towards it. "May I?" He whispered.

Tory groaned. "Why are you _asking?!_"

"Then yes?" Colin smirked and kissed the tip.

In reply, Tory sifted his hand into the raven's soft hair and pressed down, sliding the head of his cock between soft lips into the hot, wet mouth. Colin smiled at the blatant request and complied, swirling his tongue around the crown of the penis before beginning to suck down, taking in more inch by inch. He reached a hand down to fondle Tory's heavy balls, and soon began to bob his head, doing it more quickly than the night before, producing wet, distinctively sexual sounds with every suck.

Tory threw his head back at the sensation, and spotted the squirrel on a branch almost directly above them. He grinned and looked down at the raven working on his cock. "Oh, I get it, you're being this slutty because we have an _audience_, you kinky little—" He cut off with a sharp gasp as Colin slid his other hand underneath him and angrily gave his ass a sharp pinch. He involuntarily bucked away from the hurt, effectively choking the shorter teen and causing him to break into a coughing fit.

Immediately rubbing Colin's back in concern, Tory apologized, but killed it by ending with, "it's your fault, you know."

Glaring at him, Colin hissed, "He wants to know why I'm eating your penis. I think that sounds like a good idea about now."

Staring at the angry boy nervously for a few seconds, the redhead wordlessly yanked him forward into a hard kiss, dominating his mouth and trying to make him forget ALL ABOUT his previous thought.

When they broke apart, gasping for breath, Tory was shocked at the playful grin Colin was shooting him. "Kidding," Colin said, laughing. "I won't bite…much."

Tory closed his hands protectively over his own cock. "No more than last night. Please."

With another laugh, Colin leaned back down, licking cutely at Tory's fingers until the redhead chuckled and removed them to pet his hair. Licking slowly and teasingly up the vein on the underside until he reached the slit, Colin briefly tasted his love's precum before launching back into full throttle, sucking hard and quickly. Tory cried out and scraped fistfuls of dirt, struggling to keep his hips on the ground, until Colin brought his hands down to do that for him. Gratefully Tory let go of his restraint and came into Colin's waiting mouth, moaning the raven's name in pleasure.

Panting for breath, Tory watched the raven wipe up lines of cum that had escaped down his chin while he had tried to swallow around the redhead's softening cock. Satisfactorily surveying the way Colin licked and sucked it off of his own fingers, Tory remarked with a snarky grin, "do you think your parents are proud of you right now? You're very good at _this_, after all."

Blushing furiously and glaring up at Tory again, Colin seethed, "I think they're _**happy**_ for me!" He cast his gaze upsetly to the side, glaring at the dirt.

Tory chuckled. "If you could walk on your own you'd be stomping away in a huff right now, wouldn't you."

Biting his lip, Colin looked back and stabbed Tory painfully in the stomach with the fingers he had just sucked clean. "Carry me, jackass."

"But I'm _**your**_ jackass," Tory grinned. "It's so fun to tease you. You know I don't mean it."

"Humph." Colin refused to make eye contact with him, but his shoulders relaxed visibly. Tory stood, zipped himself back into his pants, and scattered the remaining berries for the squirrel before bundling their clothes and handing them to Colin. Then he scooped him carefully up and walked back in the direction of their tent.

"When is the class coming back?" Colin asked as Tory lowered him onto the sleeping bag.

"Late afternoon. It's an all-day hike."

"Mm…so if we go back to sleep now, then if a teacher comes to check on us then it'll make a good cover? I'm sure they expect me to have slept all day anyway since I'm "sick.""

"Are you tired?" Tory smiled as Colin answered with a slow yawn. "It is that kind of weather, isn't it." He lay down next to the raven, but pulled the sleeping bag only over Colin and draped his arm on top. Colin looked at him in confusion.

"But I want to cuddle."

Tory smiled wider at this. "I know, but if a teacher comes I don't really want her seeing that and besides, um, Mandy's tent is nearby and…uh, she heard us last night and I'm sure she'll be stopping by to see if you feel better or if we're making you "sicker."

Colin stared at him, blushing. "What?"

"Yea. She fully supports us. Like, rabid fangirl support. She was smiling kind of crazily at me when she told me she…uh, heard."

Colin wrinkled his nose. "That kinda takes the romance out of it. Tell you what, let's NOT be awake when she comes around to congratulate us."

"Or offer her any eye candy," Tory said pointedly, tucking the sides of the top sleeping bag around Colin. At the smaller teen's pout, he chuckled and leaned down for a kiss. "It'll be fine, we can make up for it later."

Sighing in resignation, Colin said pettily, "then should I sleep facing away from you? Wouldn't want to give any impressions."

"Hey, now, that's not necessary," Tory quickly responded. He kissed Colin again. "How am I supposed to get to sleep if I'm not looking at your face?" He smiled.

Colin frowned. "I make you sleepy? I didn't know I was that boring."

With a chuckle, Tory shook his head. "No, I mean, looking at you sleeping. It's really peaceful. Trust me, when you're awake you are _**way**_ more than plenty enough to keep my attention."

Not commenting, Colin lay his head down and closed his eyes, but Tory could tell again that he was forgiven by the way the raven relaxed his posture. He smiled and rubbed softly at Colin's chest with the hand that covered it, soothingly letting his boyfriend know he cared.

Colin's lips twitched into a tiny smile and a sigh escaped them as he quickly slipped off to sleep. Tory watched the raven sleep for a while before the drowsiness of the warm weather caught up to him as well.

~*~*~*~

"Can I come along?" Mandy was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet as she asked this, wanting to see what her boys were up to. Giggling inwardly, she thought happily that Tory was probably taking care of Colin and they were probably cuddling really cutely or something. She was _**SO**_ going to take pictures with her camera phone.

"Sure, I don't see why not. They're lucky to have a friend who cares as much as you do," Mrs. Phillips smiled at the perky girl.

Mandy smiled sweetly at her. "Thank you!"

Upon reaching the tent, though, Mandy was sorely disappointed. Colin was tucked into what looked like both sleeping bags to keep in the heat, and Tory was lying next to him, one arm flung over Colin's chest at some point in his nap. She tried hard not to pout.

"Well, it looks like Colin's getting better. He isn't flushed, so his fever's probably broken…why are you looking like that?" Mrs. Phillips looked at her in confusion.

Mandy jumped. "Oh, I just…wish he could've gotten sick some other weekend. They missed such a fun hike! Remember when that squirrel was on a tree _not six feet _from us? I've never been so close to one. They missed being close to nature! I guess I'll just have to show them the pictures I took of it when they wake up."

"That's great, Mandy," filtered out of the tent. Mrs. Phillips couldn't tell if the tone was sarcastic or just groggy.

"You're awake?" The bubbly teenage girl exclaimed.

"You woke me up," Tory rubbed at his eyes, sitting up. "What do you want?"

"You missed an amazing hike! There was this rabbit that hopped across the path, and a squirrel that practically posed on a tree trunk for us! Wanna see?"

"Ugh," Tory groaned. "Big deal. I've had a wild squirrel eat out of my hand before. You just suck at being one with nature, I guess." He smirked subtly as he rolled over towards Colin and away from the opening of the tent. "Go away, I'm tired."

"She was worried about you," Mrs. Phillips chided gently. "We came to see how you boys were. Are you hungry? We're about to eat."

"Um…we basically just slept all day. When Colin wakes up we'll eat our lunch sandwiches for dinner, but I don't want to disturb him right now. Sleep is the best thing for getting him better," the redhead stated, waving his hand at the brown bag lunches in the corner.

"That makes sense. Well, if you need anything, you know where to find us," Mrs. Phillips said, taking Mandy by the shoulder who looked about ready to chatter the two sleeping boys' ears off. "Come on, Mandy, let's let them sleep. Colin is on his way to recovery and Tory is probably exhausted from tending to him. We'll check on them again tomorrow."

Mandy looked back over her shoulder at the open tent door as she was led away. "But if they sleep all day they won't be able to sleep tonight," she said pointedly to Tory, who jerked his head to look at her with a blush and a glare.

"Don't worry about us; _you_ _**will**_ be asleep." He almost demanded, and she smirked.

Mrs. Phillips looked confused at the conversation, but didn't comment. She and Mandy walked away to go join the rest of the class for dinner.

~*~*~*~

When Colin next awoke, it was to his stomach growling. It was pitch dark outside, being that it was after sunset. He sighed, stretched his arms over his head, and turned to Tory with a slight shiver. He shook the taller male until a grunt answered his efforts.

Tory sat up, shivering too. He turned on the lantern and zipped up the tent before looking over to give Colin a kiss. Then he yawned, reaching for the brown bag lunches. "You hungry?"

Colin's stomach answered before his mouth could, and Tory laughed. "Me too." He passed a bag to Colin before opening his own. It wasn't anything fancy, just a PB&J and some Doritos, but anything edible was heaven at the moment and he bit into the slightly stale sandwich blissfully. Colin did the same, chugging his bottled water when he was done. He leaned against Tory, who finished up as well, licking his fingers clean. Colin leaned over to suck on one of the fingers as well, smiling playfully at Tory.

"There's no way I can go back to sleep now," he said, kissing the redhead's neck.

Tory shifted closer to him. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well…I'm not letting you in me again tonight, because I want to able to walk to the bus tomorrow morning, and I can't, um, take you for the same reason, so what do you want to do?"

"…frottage?"

"What?" Colin's brow wrinkled in confusion.

"Frottage. It's like, just rubbing against each other. No penetration."

"Sounds good," Colin smiled.

Tory kissed him. "Are you hard?"

"What do you think?" Colin took Tory's hand and pressed it against his crotch, rubbing up against it just slightly and gasping when Tory squeezed with his fingers. "We won't have this kind of opportunity very often when we get back to the city. We need to get it out of our systems now."

"I doubt I'll ever get you out of my system," the redhead answered with a grin. "Bets on Mandy actually being asleep right now?"

"Nada. She's awake. I'm positive."

"Me too. So…we'll just be really quiet?" Tory sounded doubtful.

Colin grinned at him. "Well, I think I could be pretty quiet if you kept my mouth preoccupied with yours." He leaned closer, bringing his face up to Tory's.

With a playful smile, Tory leaned in close, pretending like he was going to kiss Colin, then surreptitiously put a hand to the raven's chest and pushed him down onto the sleeping bag, sliding a hand under the shirt and letting it ride up with the advancement of his arm. He stopped when it was up to Colin's armpits. "This time, we have the space heater, so I get to see you _all aroused and moaning_." He grinned and leaned down to kiss Colin's chest noisily before reaching over to click the heater on. "And while it's heating up, I'll heat _**you**_ up." He smirked at Colin's blush, straddling the boy's hips and rocking their groins together, then swiftly bent down to catch Colin's moan in his mouth.

"Sorry," Colin whispered, "I'll keep quiet."

Tory smiled and leaned down, brushing his mouth against Colin's. Then he let his tongue and lips caress his lover's chin, cheeks, forehead, tip of nose and back to the soft lips. Colin let out a soft, pleased moan at the loving gestures, bringing his hands up to first cling to the front of Tory's shirt and then slide them under to pinch at the nipples. Tory moaned as well, meshing their mouths more firmly together.

Colin, not in the mood to wait, slid his hands down to tug at the fastenings of Tory's jeans while licking at the redhead's lips. Tory accepted Colin's tongue into his mouth while sliding his hands down the smooth torso, pausing to pinch the nipples into pebbly hardness before working on Colin's own pants. After getting them unfastened while battling their tongues back into Colin's mouth, he slipped his hands briefly inside, happily muffling the raven's moan. Then he pulled away to breathe and sat up on top of Colin, yanking his shirt over his head and throwing it to the side before helping Colin to do the same.

Colin slid Tory's jeans down partway to free his erection, massaging it and whispering for Tory to be quiet as the redhead moaned while sliding his jeans off one leg at a time. Then he moved down Colin's legs and pulled the boy's pants off all in one go, reaching back up to do the same to the boxers. He didn't even know why Colin bothered to put those on today, seeing as how their plans for the entire day consisted of sleeping and making love.

Once they were both completely naked, Tory lay to the side, pulling Colin on top of him. Pushing the boy into a sitting position on top of him, he held himself and began sliding the tip of his erection along the length of Colin's, wetting it with precum. Colin waited until he was finished, then did the same.

"Rock your hips," Tory commanded in a whisper, and Colin started to do so, his tip pressing firmly into the head of Tory's erection. They both let out a pleasurable hiss, before Tory reached down their bodies and maneuvered Colin's hands to squeeze the two shafts together. Then he gripped the raven's hips, helping him to set a rhythm of rocking, both of them biting back moans as their erections slid against each other. Working his hips faster, Colin bit his lower lip in pleasure.

Tory stretched his arms out in invitation, and Colin lay down on his chest, pressing a kiss to his lips, tongue begging for entrance. After a passionate and slightly sloppy make-put session, Colin licked the stream of saliva off of Tory's chin while sliding his arms up around Tory's neck and burying his face into it.

Tory held Colin's hips still and began grinding up into him, until Colin fought his grip and began to grind in the opposite direction for friction. Both of them let out loud moans at the contact before slapping hands over their mouths, darting glances at the tent door as if expecting to see Mandy bounding up to watch. Sighing in relief, they looked back at each other and kissed. Tory took advantage of Colin's stayed hips to lick a finger and slide it into the shorter male's ass, kissing him again in apology at his uncomfortable whimper before quickly finding the prostate and starting to work it.

"Start moving," he requested, and Colin obeyed with a small moan, squeezing his arms tighter around Tory's neck as he moved forward to rub their cocks together and back to rub on Tory's finger.

Tory's began moving his hips too, until Colin kissed him and whispered, "Can I do that for you too?"

Tory smiled and nodded, and Colin licked his own finger before reaching underneath Tory to probe at the entrance. Following Tory's direction, he slipped it inside and shifted in the general direction of the prostate until Tory's moan confirmed that he had found it. Smiling at the success, he then began moving his hips again, feeling Tory do the same.

Following Tory's example from earlier in the day, Colin licked and then sucked gently at a soft spot low into Tory's shoulder so that it would be covered by a t-shirt. Then he moved his mouth up to the redhead's. Milking each other's prostates, it didn't take long for either of them to cum, Tory a few moments after Colin, smothering each other's moans with their joined mouths.

Laying there a few minutes, Colin then slid his fingers vengefully through the mixed cum streaking Tory's chest, pressing the fingers against the redhead's lips. Tory smiled indulgingly and humored his love, parting his lips to slip his tongue out and lick teasingly at the fingers, leaving them half-done. With a pacified smile, Colin finished sucking them clean, before rolling off of his boyfriend with a satisfied sigh.

Tory sat up and grabbed his shirt, using the remnants of his water bottle to wet it before wiping Colin clean, then himself. Once that was done, he pulled the raven into his arms and accepted a sleepy kiss, pulling the sleeping bag on top of them and lying side by side as they drifted off to sleep again.

~*~*~*~

His biological clock adjusted to an early schedule due to school, Tory easily woke just before sunrise. Yawning, he sat up and unzipped the tent flap to see the faint predawn lightening of the sky. He smiled. _'Perfect timing.'_

Leaning over, he gently kissed Colin awake, smiling at the sleepy boy's upset mumblings and pulling him into a sitting position, leaning him against himself, with the sleeping bag pooled at their hips. Colin snuggled into Tory's warm neck, trying to go to sleep again, but Tory just laughed and gently shook him.

"_What?_" Colin mumbled unhappily.

"The sun," Tory whispered, smiling down at him. Colin glanced up to see the sun just about to peek over the horizon, groaned in remembrance, and then leaned up to meet their lips just as the sun rose.

_Pika-DING!_

"…" Colin stared at Mandy, crouched in front of them with her phone outstretched and a practically maniacal grin on her usually cheerful face.

"Morning, boys!" She chirped happily.

"…the FUCK? Mandy? Why are you…" Tory trailed off incredulously. Up? He wanted to ask. At our tent? Instead he added as an afterthought, "Your phone makes weird noises…Was that a picture you just took?"

Colin stabbed a finger accusingly in Mandy's direction. "You killed it! You _**killed**_ the romance!"

Mandy laughed. "I thought it was pretty romantic. I'll text you the picture."

"Don't do that EVER again!" He hissed grumpily, pouting into Tory's neck, who kissed his hair soothingly.

She smiled kindly at him. "Of course, Colin. I'll be much sneakier from now on."

"_**Thank**_ you," he muttered testily, not looking at her, then jerked his head to face her. "Wait, what?!"

~*~*~*~

Weird ending, I know. I think I made Mandy a little too rabid and kind of obsessive but hey, everyone is allowed to have their inner squealy fangirl moments, right? Until next time. Please R&R!


End file.
